Soft dolls having a torso, arms and legs, each defined by a continuous stuffing or filling with rags, cotton batting, foam, or a particulate filler such as beans are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,991 to Terzian, issued Dec. 5, 1989 for POSEABLE SOFT DOLL, and the prior art cited therein.
None of the prior art known to applicants teaches or suggests a soft doll wherein the torso and each arm and leg are formed of a series of interconnected fabric segments on a flexible core.